coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget Guerrero
'Early Life' Bridget grew up around Wrestling since most of her family wrestled. She didn't care about it but when her dad died in 2005 Bridget stepped up and started training. 'Wrestling Career' Bridget first appeared on WWE Television when her dad was fighting for custody over Rey Mysterio's son. She appeared in a couple of segements with her dad and mom and sometimes her sisters. When that storyline ended she was not seen again till season 3 of NXT Bridget appeared on NXT season 3 with her cousin Chavo as her Pro. There she made it to the final two but lost out to Arianna Irvine. After that she got sent back to FCW For a little bit. Bridget made her return to the Royal Rumble under the ring name Bridge costing Laura Levesque the WWE Divas Championship. Afterwards she would join the New Nexus and remain there until their break up. When she was there Arianna exposed her in the first Ever Divas Elimination Chamber match at Elimination Chamber. Afterwards she helped out the New Nexus anyway she could. When the New Nexus broke up Bridget mostly focused on her Wrestling and helped out her mom when she could. It is rumored that she'll be a tag team with Chelsea Benoit but at this point it's just a Rumor. At the Royal Rumble Bridget became the first winner of the Divas Royal Rumble which gives her the right to face the Divas Champion or the Women's Champion at Wrestlemania. It was announced that Bridget would go after the Divas Championship. Recently she has been the manager of Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks and has mostly been on NXT with them but she does still Wrestle on Raw and Superstars. On the March 14th Edition of NXT Bridget had a staredown with her Wrestlemania opponent Trinity Farrelly. At Wrestlemania Bridger did not win the title. On the April 4th Edition of NXT Bridget along with Curt accompained Tyler to ringside for his match. Later on her, Curt and Tyler revealed to Maxine and Johnny Curtis that they were Matt Striker's Kidnappers and blackmailed them into doing their dirty work then walked away. On the April 6th Edition of Smackdown she attacked Chelsea after her match against Brie Bella. After attacking her she held up the Women's Championship and told Chelsea it was her's before dropping it and going to the back. On the April 10th Edition of Smackdown Bridget faced off against Chelsea for the Women's title and fell short. On the April 11th Edition of NXT Bridget along with Curt Hawkins and Tyler Rexs kept blackmailing Maxine and Johnny Curtus. Later that night when they were going to "Free" Matt Striker but then they saw him not in the closet. When they ran into William Regal who said that if Anything happened to Striker that they would be in trouble. On the April 18th Edition of NXT Bridget along with Curt and Tyler got "Fired" from the show after William Regal fired all three of them (Off Screen). Over the next few weeks they along with Bridget would do whatever it took to get back on the show with their most recent attempt. Being Security Guards. 'Personal Life' Bridget is the oldest daughter of Eddie and Vickie Guerrero. She is also the big sister of Shaul Guerrero and is the niece of Chavo Classic and Chavo Guerrero's Cousin. As of February Bridget is dating Curt Hawkins Parents: Eddie Guerrero (Dad-Deceased), Vickie Guerrero (Mom) Siblings: Shaul Guerrero (Sister) Sherilyn Guerrero (Sister) Kaylie Guerrero (Half Sister) Aunts/Uncles: Linda Guerrero (Aunt), Hector Guerrero (Uncle) Mando Guerrero (Uncle), Chavo Guerrero Sr. (Uncle), Maria Guerrero (Aunt) Cousins: Chavo Guerrero Jr. (Cousin) 'Finishing Moves' *5 Star Frog Splash 'Wrestlers Managed' *Curt Hawkins *Tyler Reks 'Entrance Music' *Blow by Ke$ha (Singles Theme 1) *Papi by Jennifer Lopez (Singles Theme 2) *In The Middle Of It Now by Disciple (Used when managing Curt and Tyler) 'Twitter Account' Bridget's Twitter account is @BridgetGuerreroWWE She posts whatever is on her mind Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's